Aibi the Kyūseishu
Profile Talents and Skills * Singing, Swimming, Dancing, water magic, cooking traditional Japanese food Weapons * Magic water staff given to her by Sirius. A fan used for battle, but also dancing. Combat Skills and Abilities * Only fights in defense, powerless without her staff and fan. Her staff Education and Intelligence Background She speak japenese fluently (google translate) and speaks very little english...very ittle but is trying to learn Goals Short: To grow stronger in battle Long term: To one day find peace between both the land and the sea. Personality Fish life: Her personality was calm, instead of rushing against a stream, she would drift with it patiently. Very laid back. Water Spirit: She has become more energetic, driven with a purpose, shes still patient, but shes on a mission, so shes constantly moving forward. She's still calm and she has a secret crush on Sirius how she doesn't realize is her Creator. Weaknesses Heat: Will dry out her skin and kill her Beliefs Only knows Sirius as her God for now. Background Long ago, when Mermaids who had the upper body of a human but the lower body of a fish and water Nymphs, who have the body of a human, but the skin and appearance of a fish, lived in peace, there was happiness amongst all the ocean life. One day while the mermaids and nymphs were swimming along the shore, the Nymphs noticed that the humans used their legs to walk, and they became curious creatures. The mermaids would warn the nymphs not to join the dangerous, greedy humans, but the nymphs, being curious mischievous creatures disobeyed and began to walk along the shore like the humans did. Little did they now , that would be then near-end of both the mermaids and nymphs. The Nymphs did not know the humans were going through a famine at the time and had little to eat, they just wanted to dance and walk they way the humans did. The humans however, thinking they were hallucinating, watched the "fish" dance and walk. Blinded by there hunger and greed, they began to attack the nymphs, skinning them alive and eating their meat for food. Many lost there lives in this tragic battles for survival, some managed to make it back safely with the mermaids, only to bring the humans which hunted them down as well. The ocean and the shore began to turn red at the lives lost between both the humans and the nymphs, and now the mermaids as well. One stormy night the mermaids and nymphs began chanting their sorrows to the Sirius the God of the sea, begging for a savior. Sirius hearing their cries began to analyze the situation before coming to a final decision. He took also noticed of how it was the nymph's curiosity that caused the tragedy in the first place, so they should have to pay the price. Sirius began to build small island, by tearing away and crushing the ground watching everything else sink into the ocean leaving only that small island where the humans and the nymphs and mermaids dwell together. Sirius lifted the famine off the humans so they would no longer seek food from the sea. Sirius then took noticed of a koi fish swimming amoungst them freely. Sirius took the koi and began to transform it into a nymph like creature, and he breathed into it a "human-like" life, taking all the souls of the nymphs he buried them deep into the koi, so that there lives where in her hands. Upon doing so, it now meant that every full moon, she must, without fail, enter Sirius Temple and offer up her soul to him in order to keep her people alive. He nodded finding his plan good and erased the kois past life memory away and gave her false memory of tradgey and pain "her people" are going through. He set the water spirit down, and giving her the name Aibi the Kyūseishu (savior). Category:Characters Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo